This invention relates in a general manner to the transmissions between a drive element and the wheels of a self-propelled tractor vehicle.
It relates in particular to a transmission between a drive element and the wheels of a self-propelled tractor vehicle, in particular with an accompanying driver walking behind the vehicle, such as a lawn mower, whereby the transmission comprises at least—generally housed at least partially inside a box—a drive shaft of the wheels and a progressive friction clutch of the type that comprises at least one rotary driving element and two driven elements that are carried by the drive shaft and are integral in rotation with the latter, whereby these driving and driven elements are, under the action of a control element, brought into variable-tightening support contact to obtain a variation of the torque that is transmitted to the shaft. The invention also relates to a vehicle that comprises such a transmission.